scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clown Fever
Clown Fever is the first episode of the second season of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot An evil ghost clown 'BoBo' keeps attacking Coolsville Circus but Mystery Inc. are here to solve the mystery. Story People were watching a circus act when suddenly a ghost clown appeared on set and scared off the magician who was doing his act. "Bo Bo" the clown laughed, "let me tell you a joke, a man walked into a bar 'ouch!'" the clown said. Everyone screamed and ran away. "Why are you running away" asked the clown sadly, "don't you like me". He started to cry and the cry turned into a sniff and the sniff turned into a laugh. Theme Song The gang were driving in the Mystery Machine as they were going to Coolsville Circus. "I'm really looking forward to going to the circus" said Fred. "So am I" replied Daphne. "Like, I just can't wait to eat the food, right Scoob" said Shaggy. "Reah, food" answered Scooby as his tummy gurgled. The Mystery Machine entered the Circus and police were investigating. "It looks like something's happened here" said Velma as they got out of the van. Sheriff Halls and a little boy were there investigating the matter. "What's happened here Sheriff Halls?" asked Fred. "Why if it isn't Mystery Inc. a ghost clown calling himself BoBo the Clown has appeared here a number of times to scare people away" replied Sheriff Halls. "I'm bored dad" said the boy. "I'll take you home soon Bobby" answered the Sheriff not concentrating on his boy. "Would you mind if we had a look around the circus?" asked Daphne. "No, not at all" replied the Sheriff. In the circus, "Like, it sure is creepy" wined Shaggy. "Look guys, we'll solve the mystery, why don't you get some food" said Velma as she gave Shaggy some money. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" said Scooby happily. Shaggy and Scooby were walking to one of the food stalls until BoBo the Clown attacked. "Aargh" they screamed as the clown chased them. "Zoinks" cried Shaggy. "Why is everyone scared of me" asked the clown, "let me tell you a joke, what's green and sings... 'Elvis Parsley' ha ha ha" laughed the clown. "Relp" howled Scooby. Suddenly a net fell onto the clown and he was trapped. The police and the Sheriff ran onto the scene. "Why do we always miss the action" said Sheriff Halls. "It's time to unmask the culprit" said Daphne as she pulled the mask off. "The sheriff's son Bobby" the gang said. "Yes it was me" replied Bobby disappointedly. "I was fed up of my dad never giving me any attention". "I didn't know" said the sheriff as he hugged his son. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Sheriff Halls by John Hurt *Bobby by Kyle Hill Villains The Ghost of BoBo the Clown Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff